It is known to provide an imaging system having an imaging scope (e.g., an endoscope, an exoscope, a borescope, etc.) that captures light reflected from an object, and a camera that converts the captured light into digital images. It is also known to provide 3D imaging systems that are capable of generating 3D digital images. In such 3D imaging systems, the imaging scope includes two separate optical channels that define a separation distance therebetween and are positionally-fixed relative to the imaging scope. The camera generates a first two-dimensional (2D) digital image representative of light captured by the first optical channel and a second 2D digital image representative of light captured by the second optical channel. The 3D digital image is generated by combining at least portions of the first 2D digital image and the second 2D digital image.
Such 3D imaging systems can be problematic in that, during rotation of the imaging scope relative to a real-world horizon plane (e.g., a plane perpendicular to a gravity vector), the 3D digital image displayed on the monitor shows a corresponding rotation. That is, the horizon of the 3D digital image displayed on the monitor will no longer correspond to the real-world horizon plane. As the imaging scope is rotated, it is impossible to maintain a 3D digital image, in particular a 3D digital image having a horizon that is aligned with the real-world horizon plane. The separation of the two optical channels in a direction parallel to the real-world horizon plane gets smaller and smaller, and disappears completely when the imaging scope is rotated ninety degrees (90°) about a longitudinal axis of the imaging scope, thus making it impossible for a user to view a 3D digital image.
Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.